This invention relates to a suspension, specifically designed for use on trailed vehicles, although it is possible to use it on other vehicles in some circumstances.
It has been common practice in the past to provide trailer suspensions in the form of a main or beam axle with a stub axle extending out from each end thereof along a line parallel to, but not collinear with, the main axle. The stub axles are typically mounted vertically above the main axle and secured to it by a pair of end plates or a box section through which both axles pass. Alternatively, the main axle may itself be curved upwardly and then outwardly near each end. Adjacent the box section on the upwardly shaped portion a leaf spring is secured to the suspension to enable a trailer body to be mounted upon the axle.
However, the construction at each side takes up a substantial amount of the width of the trailed vehicle, and it has not been possible to make full use of the space between the wheels.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement whereby the leaf springs are as close to the wheels as possible.